It Was Raining
by Jichi-chan
Summary: It was raining that day. The day my parents died. Now ten years after their deaths, I am again all alone crying in the dark. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own JR.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was raining that day, the day my parents died.

"Brother, where are mama and papa?" I asked.

"They will be back, Misa-chan. They said they will." My brother said.

"Really?"

"Really."

And then after a while the phone rang.

"Brother! Someone's calling." I called my brother.

"Coming!" he said.

He came and answered the phone then, I heard him talk to the person in the phone. After a while he looked at me slightly worried and motioned me to leave.

"Misa-chan can you come back later?" he said.

"Okay…" I said despite wanting to stay.

And I left and leaved my brother talking to that mystery person. After an hour I got bored and decided to see if my brother is finished talking.

I went to the living room and so my brother crying.

"Brother, why are you crying?" I asked, worried.

He looked at me and smiled despite the tears in his face, "It's nothing Misa-chan. Some dust just went in my eyes, nothing to worry." He said trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Ok."

There was a long pause. Suddenly I remembered my parents.

"Brother, where are mama and papa? Didn't they promise to come home by nine?" I asked.

I was caught off guard when my brother suddenly gave me a loving hug.

"They said they won't be back for a long time." Brother said.

I looked and my crying brother and frowned, "Why?" I asked.

My brother bit his lips and smiled weakly at me, "I guess their busy." He said.

"When will they go home?" I asked.

He then tightened his hug and kissed my forehead then smiled, "I don't know, Misa-chan but they promised that they would always and always be with us."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few days have passed and I finally found out that my parents died that day. The day when they promised to be home because I said to them to go home early… All because of me telling them to go home early…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ten years have passed since they have finally died. I have finally moved on with my life after the death of my parents. My brother has finally found a wife while I on the other hand, is studying in a college. I too have found the person that mom would say, "the person just for me". I am now currently living with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Today is finally the ten year death anniversary of parents. I visited their graves and went home after that. It was raining tonight like the day it all happened. The day I last saw and heard my parents. It was raining and I was all alone in my room.

This time my brother was not there to comfort me; he was with his wife living somewhere , I was alone in my room crying all alone in the dark.

I cried and cried. I never noticed the door open and someone came inside.

"Misaki?" I heard a voice called me but I just ignored and continued to cry.

I heard footsteps coming closer and closer and felt someone sit at my bed, beside me.

"Misaki, are you alright?" the voice asked, worried.

I ignored and just cried and cried.

'_Just go away! I want to be alone. I don't need your help.'_ I thought as I cried.

I continued to cry just when I thought the person was about to give up and leave me… I felt strong arms wrapped around my small figure.

And first time. I cried. I cried my all. I let out all my pain and sufferings that I have endured and kept all my life. I never let anyone see me like this, even to my brother. Yet, somehow with this person I was able to show what I really feel. I can let remove all my shields and show who I truly am. With him, I feel protected and safe.

"Shh… It's going to be okay, Misaki. I'm here. Don't cry it's going to be okay." He said tenderly while stroking my hair.

I calmed down a little and stopped crying, "Usagi-san…?" I said in my silently.

"Hm?"

I then looked at him at the eyes, "Thank you." I smiled.

He looked at me curiously, "For what?" he asked.

"For being here." I said and kissed him lightly on the cheeks.

He then smiled at me, "Your welcome, Misaki." He said as he removed the tear strains in my face.

I then hugged him and let myself go into slumber in his arms.

I am glad to have someone like him. Someone who would accept me and would be there to make me smile… I am thankful to have someone love me no matter who I am.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I hope you like it. Please read and review. I was bored when I suddenly thought of it.


End file.
